Tough Love
by Vampire Death Kiss
Summary: He is the tough, bad-boy bully of the family and always tries to play it cool. When a new girl comes into the picture; however, Roy Koopa's life changes forever... Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, just in time for Valentine's Day, I decided to release my next story. Roy Koopa's the star this time! I hope you enjoy this new story! All characters are property of Nintendo.

* * *

**

Tough Love: Chapter 1

So, it is a strangely bright day in the normally gloomy Darklands. The glaring sun shone through Roy Koopa's bedroom window and woke him up. He grabbed his sunglasses from his nightstand and slipped him over his eyes before he even opened them. He glanced at his alarm clock. _7:00 A.M., _he thought to himself. He stretched a bit then walked out of his room.

As he walked down the stairs, he told himself, "It's a very bright Saturday morning. I wonda how many of my bruddas are up yet." He went into the kitchen and noticed only Ludwig in there, sitting at the table. Ludwig looked at Roy with curiosity and asked him, "Why are you up so early, Roy?"

Roy had a huge smirk on his face as he replied, "Da sun woke me up," then he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a pan and a spatula. Roy glanced at Ludwig as he said, "but it'll be ME dat wakes up da rest of my bruddas!" and walked towards the direction of his little brother Larry's room.

After he was in the doorway of Larry's room, he snickered as he watched his younger brother doze peacefully. He raised up the pan and spatula, then proceeded to beat the spatula against the bottom of the pan. "Wakey, wakey, Larry!" Roy yelled out.

The clanging sound instantly woke Larry. The sudden noise scared him and caused him to roll off the bed. The impact of hitting the floor made him moan and groan with pain. "What'd you do that for?!" Larry complained.

Roy laughed and said, "It's morning time! Ya gotta wake up sometime; I was just doin' ya a fava!"

Larry sluggishly got up off the floor and yawned. He walked out the door, mumbling, "Maybe I wasn't ready to get up," as he walked past Roy.

Roy repeated the same process of banging on the pan to wake up the rest of his siblings. When he woke up his last brother, Lemmy, who upon waking jumped so high into the air that he hit his head on the ceiling, he followed his tiny older brother into the kitchen. When he made his way into the kitchen, he got an annoyed, angered, and drowsy glare from each of his siblings, except Ludwig of course, who was the only one not rudely awakened by his burly younger brother. Ludwig just glanced at Roy with an indifferent expression.

Roy sat at his designated seat at the table, and like his other siblings, waited for his dad to arrive in the kitchen. It was a few minutes before Bowser showed up, and all eight of Bowser's children looked in his direction. Bowser looked with confusion at his children and asked them, "Why are all of you up so early?!"

At that, all the koopalings, except Ludwig, pointed at Roy. Roy had a sneaky grin crawl upon his face. Ludwig just shrugged and replied, "I'm always the first to wake up. I wasn't awoken to the clashing of a pot and spatula, courtesy of Roy, like my other siblings." Bowser then focused his gaze upon Roy.

Roy continued to grin as Bowser asked him, "Roy, why are YOU up so early?"

Roy simply replied, "Da sun woke me up." Bowser just stared back in response. Afterwards, koopa servants presented the royal koopas with their meals, and the family devoured their delicious breakfast.

When they were done eating, the koopalings went their separate ways, doing the things they normally did on Saturdays. Ludwig went to his room to work on his latest symphony, Lemmy went to play with his circus balls, Wendy began texting one of her friends on her Blackberry, Morton raced to the family room to watch TV, and Jr. went to spend time with his papa. That left only Roy, Iggy, and Larry to find something to do.

Larry asked his older brothers, "What do you want to do today?"

Iggy pondered over that, then replied, "I really don't know. What about you, Ro-" His reply was cut off when he was suddenly caught in Roy's headlock and was attacked by major noogieing.

"Noogie, noogie, noogie!" Roy yelled as he rubbed his fist on the top of Iggy's head.

"Ow, stop it!" Iggy cried. After several seconds, Roy let go of Iggy as Larry's face sparked, as if an idea just hit him.

"I know!" he said, "Why don't we get out of the castle and view the rest of the Darklands?"

Roy and Iggy looked at each other and then both shouted, "Yeah!"

"Well then, what are we waitin' for? Let's go!" Larry responded back. So, the three brothers headed out the front double-doors to the outside world.

* * *

They traversed through the Darklands, taking in the sights around them. Charred trees, very little vegetation, and barren, blackened wastelands were most of what the koopas saw. Several minutes passed, and the boys began to suffer from boredom.

"Where we goin'? All I've seen is dead trees fo' miles!" Roy complained.

Iggy giggled at his impatient older brother, "There's a city just a mile from here. There'll be plenty to do there!"

"Oh, ok den," Roy answered back.

Many more minutes passed until they finally reached their destination. Roy and Larry stared in wonder at what lied before them. Huge, exquisite buildings filled the vast city. Greenery lined the gardens of several divine houses, and masses of koopas in all different varieties, shapes, and sizes crowded the streets. Iggy turned to his brothers and said, "What do you think?"

Roy and Larry stared at Iggy with cheerful expressions, then Larry shouted, "Ooh, let's go tour the entire city!" He began to rush off until Iggy grabbed one of his arms.

"Wait, don't go just yet! I have an idea," Iggy said. His two brothers looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He spoke again. "Why don't we split up and view this wonderful city as individuals? Then, at sunset, we can meet here, at this spot again."

Roy smirked as he told Iggy, "Sounds good to me."

"Agreed!" Larry replied. With that, the three brothers divided, each going a different direction in the crowded metropolitan area.

Roy went straight through the center of the city as his brother Iggy went left, and his brother Larry went right. He glanced back and forth at the different stores that resided there. "Juice shop, sporting goods store, a gym, and… a beauty salon? Bet Wendy would like dat!" Roy snickered as he thought about his bald sister going to a salon to get her hair done. He continued to soak in the splendors of the city as he pondered over the things that he could do. "Hmmm… I wonda what I should do fir-" Roy stopped his sentence in mid-air as he gazed at a remarkable sight not far from him.

Walking towards his direction was a human girl, but not just ANY human girl. She was a beauty. Her long, shiny reddish orange hair gleamed in the sunlight, and her crystal clear blue eyes sparkled like brilliant blue diamonds. Her skin was flawless, and her lips were a cherry red. She wore a black flutter-sleeve blouse, a short denim miniskirt, and black high-heeled leather boots.

Roy's jaw dropped as he stared in amazement at the beautiful girl. _She's an angel! So hot, so sexy…,_ Roy thought to himself. As the girl passed by him, she glanced in his direction, and he snapped out of his awestruck daze and positioned himself in a tough-guy pose. The girl grinned at him, and he felt his cheeks start to get warm.

After she walked past him, Roy had a great idea. "I know EXACTLY what I wanna do today!" he exclaimed. So, he followed the girl wherever she went, but would hide behind a tree, in an alley, etc. so she wouldn't know she was being followed. Even when she went into a store, he would go in as well, staying a good distance away from her and admiring her from afar.

When the sky turned pink and orange from the impending sunset, Iggy, Roy, and Larry met at the spot they originally were when they first got to the city. Iggy was the first to speak. "So, how did your day go?"

Larry excitedly replied back, "I played tennis at the rec-com, got a ice cream cone from an ice cream shop, chatted with some guys and partied at a club, ate some Chinese food, went go-kart racing, and lots of other things!"

"That's cool! What about you, Roy?" Iggy asked his tough older brother. Roy was sipping on a smoothie as his thoughts were invaded by the cute girl he first laid eyes on that day. He hadn't been paying attention to anything his brothers said or did, and he didn't hear Iggy's question. Iggy tried to get his attention. "Um… Roy?" Still no answer. "Roy!"

At that, Roy snapped out of his daydream and responded with a "Huh?"

Iggy repeated his former question, "Roy, how did your day go?"

Roy thought for a moment, then said, "I went to da gym to work out, then I watched some local guys wrestle. Before I met you guys again, I got dis smoothie. Dat's pretty much how my day went."

Iggy and Larry locked their eyes on Roy, who continued slurping his smoothie, then Iggy spoke again, "…Ok, well I went to the library to read some books, toured the local museum, and visited an awesome laboratory! Ooh, all the chemicals it contained, and all the experiments being conducted!"

Roy mumbled a barely audible, "Nerd, nerd…" which Iggy heard, and he spoke again.

"…Did I mention that I also looked up girls' skirts when they weren't paying attention?!"

That caught his other brothers' attention, and they looked at him with disbelief. Larry then replied, "You really did that, you perv?!"

Iggy giggled and replied with a huge grin, "Yep! That was THE most exciting thing I've done today!"

Larry began to look upset and responded with a "Man, why didn't I think of doing something like that?!"

Iggy told him, "Well, there's always next time!"

Larry smiled again and said, "Yeah, you're right!"

Afterwards, the three brothers looked at the sky. The bright hues of pink and orange were slowly fading as a sapphire blue began to engulf them, which signified that nightfall was approaching. Sighing, Iggy stated to his brothers, "Well, it's already becoming dark; I think we should return home." Roy and Larry nodded in agreement, then the three koopalings set foot towards their dad's castle.

As the royal koopas were walking, Roy continued to have dazzling thoughts about HER; the beautiful young human girl he crossed paths with that day. _She was so… breathtaking! So… pretty! I neva have seen a girl like dat in my entire life! She even smiled at me! Man, if only I knew her name…_ His mind continued to be bombarded with pleasant thoughts about the girl, and finally he decided on something within his thoughts…

_I MUST see dis chick again!_

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? I hope you liked the beginning. Chapter 2 is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy! Thank you for the awesome reviews! Here's Chapter 2! All characters are property of Nintendo.

* * *

**

Tough Love: Chapter 2

It was a Monday, which meant that it was time for the koopalings to go back to school. Some of them (like Ludwig) got up early to have plenty of time to prepare for school, while the others (such as Lemmy) overslept and had to rush to get ready. They all ate a quick breakfast, then headed out the castle to one of three Darklandian schools: Jr. went to the elementary school; Larry, Morton, and Wendy went to the middle school; and Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig went to the high school.

As he went into his first period class, Ludwig had a smile of satisfaction. He enjoyed school so much, he even went back after graduating years ago. Yes, he's already even graduated from college, but is currently a junior again at high school to savor its wondrous qualities again. He sat at his usual desk at the front of the classroom as more and more students piled in to await the start of class.

The tardy bell rang, and Mrs. Koopsville, the teacher, arrived in the classroom. She looked at the class for a slight moment, and then made an important announcement. "Students, I hope you are ready to welcome a new, smiling face into our class, because we have a new student joining us today. Please dear, come on in so I can introduce you." The classroom swung open, and the student made her presence known.

The new student was a pretty, redheaded human girl with eyes the color of an ocean that lacked even a hint of impurity, and had skin the color of porcelain. She wore a black halter top, green cargo pants, and black sneakers. Ludwig gazed at her in wonder. _What is an exquisite girl like her doing in a dreaded country like this?!_ He thought to himself. The girl stood frozen, looking at her new classmates, as the teacher began her introduction.

"Students, I would like you to meet your new classmate, Sasha Toadstool! She is the lovely younger sister of a VERY well-known person, yes, the delicate beauty Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Every student, even Ludwig, gasped and stared wide-eyed in amazement at the young girl, whose face reddened with embarrassment.

The teacher spoke again, "Please make our dear Sasha feel welcome here at Darklands High School." She turned to Sasha and politely commanded, "Please find a desk to sit at so we can begin our lesson, dear." At that, Sasha took a desk at the front; on the right side of Ludwig. Then, the teacher told the students, "Alright students, turn your textbooks to page 238."

So, as the teacher was lecturing about the different properties of elements, Sasha glanced over at Ludwig. Ludwig appeared to be sucked into the lesson that was being taught. Sighing, Sasha tuned out the lesson until it was over with. Afterwards, she looked at Ludwig again, who was speedily finishing the work assigned in the textbook. She decided to speak to him. "You really enjoy chemistry, don't you?"

Ludwig jolted with surprise as he turned to face the smiling human girl. He smiled back and replied, "Why yes, I do adore chemistry! In fact, I am fascinated by school in general! I even went as far as to return as a student again because I enjoy it that much!"

Sasha was stunned. "You mean, you came back to school after graduating?! Man, I couldn't do that! I don't really like school. I mean, I come for friends, but I HATE doing schoolwork! It bores me!"

Ludwig appeared appalled at her response. "How can you utter such blasphemy?! School is a delightful place to be! It further educates your cranium! Intelligence is a vital part of becoming successful, you know. Oh, and yes, I've already even graduated from a prestigious university!" he retorted.

Sasha looked at him, puzzled. "Y'know, you're, like, the first teen I've ever met to say something like that!" then she grinned. "But hey, we've all got our own opinions, right?! That's what makes us all different!" She then focused her attention on Ludwig's hair, wide-eyed with wonder. "Ooh, your hair, it's blue and puffy and… cool! Can I touch it?!"

Ludwig hesitated before he cautiously responded, "Well… I guess you may… but just a slight moment…" Sasha scrambled out of her desk to run her fingers through his mass of poofy blue hair. She then caressed it like the fur of a furry pet. "Your hair is so smooth, so soft! It's so fun to feel!" She continued to feel around his hair, and after a few seconds, he warded her off.

"Personal space, please?" Ludwig requested her, blushing.

"Oops, sorry!" Sasha replied back. She returned to her desk, and Ludwig went back to work, finishing the assignment that the teacher gave. Sasha decided not to do the work, and instead, she laid her head down on her desk to rest.

When the bell rang to signify the end of class, the teacher walked over to Ludwig and Sasha. "Ludwig, there is something I want to request of you. And Sasha, dear, you're involved in this too, so don't leave for your next class just yet," she said. Ludwig and Sasha waited for her to continue. "Ludwig, as you well know, this is Sasha's first day of school here. My request is that you present a tour of the entire school to our dear Sasha, that way, she will be familiar with the environment that she is in contact with. Don't worry, I will notify both of your teachers of your whereabouts. There will be no harm done."

Ludwig's gaze fell upon the cute redhead, and after a few seconds, he replied, "I suppose I can guide her through the school and show her the location of everything."

Sasha threw her arms up in the air and cheered, "Yeah! I get to miss class for this!"

The teacher replied, "Well then, that's settled. Ludwig, you will give Sasha a tour of the school, and Sasha, stay near Ludwig at all times, ok?"

Sasha smiled and embraced Ludwig with a tight hug, which caused his cheeks to burn red. She replied, "Don't worry, I'll stick by Ludwig's side the whole time!"

"Okay, and by the way, when you're through, please head to the class that you normally have at the time. Have fun!" the teacher told them. So, the two students left the classroom to start the tour.

* * *

Roy was at the freshmen lockers. He was sifting through his locker to find the books to his next class. As he was doing so, he spotted a short, scrawny-looking koopa troopa. He immediately recognized the koopa as the antisocial reject in his 4th period class who always keeps to himself. _Perfect target, perfect timing._ Roy smirked at his own thought. He headed over to the antisocial koopa with a smug grin on his face. "Where you dink you goin', shrimpy?" he said.

The koopa looked up at Roy, with fear in his eyes, and mumbled, "I'm going to my next class…"

Roy jerked the koopa up by the scruff of his neck and stated, "No, you ain't…'cause it's time fo yo poundin'!" He slammed the socially awkward koopa against the lockers, then tossed him in the air and let the poor koopa fall to the ground with a "Thud!" A crowd of students surrounded Roy, observing him as he proceeded to pound the koopa's head numerous times with his fists. Some cheered Roy on, others frowned at him for beating up on a helpless wallflower. He continued to bully the skinny koopa until, as he was about to deliver one final blow to knockout his victim, he froze as he was caught in a delightful daze.

Just up ahead of him was the beautiful girl he laid eyes on a few days ago. _She's even more beautiful than I remember! What's she doin' at dis school, anyway?_ He pondered. He then caught sight of his older brother, Ludwig, by her side, chatting with her. Apparently, he was giving her a tour of the school, possibly due to her being…a new student?!

"And that…is my younger brother, Roy. Oh dear…he must be pounding on a weak, defenseless student again. Typical of Roy; he is a mere freshman, but yet, still holds the title of School Bully," Ludwig stated, shaking his head. Sasha glanced at Roy with curiosity.

"I feel like I've seen him somewhere…" Sasha pondered.

Ludwig replied, "You quite possibly have caught a glimpse of him coming to school today."

Sasha shrugged and said, "I don't know…well, let's continue the tour."

Ludwig nodded. "Yes, that would be pleasing." So, the two students walked off, continuing the tour of the school.

Roy's daze faded, and he punched his bullying victim one last time. Afterwards, he let the bruised koopa scurry off to class, and he and the other students who were crowded around him also headed to their next classes. As he walked to his 2nd period class, Roy began to daydream about that girl again. _That doll goes to dis school now?! Heck yeah! Now it'd be easier to get to her! I'm gonna ask Ludwig about her; he musta got some info from her, seeing as he was giving her a tour!_

So, after school, when the four high-school koopalings all met outside, Roy decided to casually ask Ludwig about his dream girl. "So Ludwig, who was dat chick you were walking in da halls wif?"

Ludwig looked at Roy, then chuckled. "Oh, her?! Why, she is a new student at Darklands High School! Her name is Sasha Toadstool; she is my age, 17; and, here's the best part, she is the younger sister of the dear princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach!"

Roy, as well as Iggy and Lemmy, who overheard Ludwig, gasped and dropped their jaws at the surprising news. Lemmy then replied, "That redheaded chick is the princess's sister?!"

Ludwig nodded, "Yes, she is. Shocking news, I know."

Iggy then exclaimed, "But what would she be doing in a place like the Darklands?!"

Ludwig shrugged, "I haven't a clue; I wondered the same thing. Perhaps I should ask her tomorrow."

There was a pause, then Lemmy replied, "Well, let's go pick up the others so we can go home!"

Everyone else agreed, and so they headed towards the middle school to pick up three more of their siblings, then they would have to head to the elementary school to pick up their youngest brother, and finally, they could go the direction of the castle they called home. As they went through their weekly afternoon routine, Roy's head was in the clouds, still with the initial shock that he experienced just moments ago. _You mean, that sexy vixen, that wonderful beauty is older dan me; and is my oldest brudda, Ludwig's age?! What's worse, she's Princess Peach's sista! Man, I'll neva be able to date such a chick! She won't like a koopa! _He began to feel upset, then he smiled as he told himself in his thoughts, _But I can't give up! Maybe she ain't like her sista; maybe she likes koopas! I mean, why else would she choose to go to school in the Darklands instead of the Mushroom Kingdom?! Dere's still hope for me!_

A rush of confidence flowed through Roy as he began to think wonderful thoughts about his dream girl, Sasha Toadstool, again. _Sasha, dat's a very sassy name fo' a girl…I like it! It seems to fit her. Heck, I don't care if she's olda dan me! Two years don't matta! I just hope she likes tough guys._ He then decided something, _I gotta great idea! I can express my feelings to her in one of da easiest ways, and I don't even hafta show my face to her!_

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I've got exams next week, so it may take awile to get Chapter 3 up. But be on the lookout for it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Chapter 3 is finally here! By the way, thanks for all the reviews on this story! All characters except for Sasha belong to Nintendo. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Tough Love: Chapter 3

All eight of the koopalings arrived home after a long day of school. Most of them went straight to their bedrooms, where they would remain until it was time for supper. The others went into the family room to watch a movie that was rented at the movie rental store a few days ago. Roy was part of the majority that went up into their rooms.

When he arrived in his bedroom, Roy pondered, _Where do you keep dings like that? Hmm…oh, I know! In a desk! _He headed over to his seldom-used desk and searched in its top drawer. He pulled out a pen and a piece of blank paper. He seated himself in his purple swivel chair and began to write.

Several times, he would stop and really think over what he planned on writing. He also doodled a bit on the paper to decorate it. Finally, after about an hour of careful penmanship and scribbling, Roy's note was complete. He smiled with satisfaction as he told himself, "I hope Sasha likes dis! I wanna know her reaction to dis heartfelt statement. Bet she'd neva guess it was me!" Roy stuffed the note in his backpack for the next day.

* * *

As they reached the high school, the four oldest koopalings went their separate ways: Iggy went into one of the science labs along with Ludwig, and Lemmy went into the lunchroom, where students waited for the bell to ring to officially start school, so that he could goof around with his friends. Roy usually would search for a smaller koopa in the bathrooms or randomly loitering the hall to pick on, or would vandalize random parts of the school, but today, he was going to do something different. Roy headed for the hall that contained the junior lockers.

Upon reaching the hall, he went to the locker that he recognized as Sasha's. He knew where her locker was because, just yesterday, he just happened to be in that hall and saw Sasha getting her books for her next class out of that locker. Not only that, but the locker had a huge sticker that said "Sasha" in graffiti letters in the center of it. Roy peeked around to make sure no one was anywhere in or around the hall, then he used the combination that he memorized as he watched her open her locker the same time he found out which locker she used.

After he opened the locker, he placed the note he had written yesterday afternoon in it and closed it shut. Then, he headed off for the lunchroom, where he decided that he wanted to make a scene by starting a fight. While walking to the lunchroom, he thought to himself, _Man, I hope Sasha likes dat letta! I worked so hard on dat ding! I sure hope it pays off!_

* * *

The bell rang, and Sasha raced off to her locker. She wanted to get to it before the masses of students pushed and shoved through the hall. After all, it was the perfect opportunity since a fight broke out in the lunchroom and caught everybody's attention. She worked her locker's combination, then opened the metal door. She noticed what appeared to be a tiny note with a big pink heart and words that said "To: Sasha" printed on the front. Her ocean blue eyes sparking with curiosity, she asked herself, "Is this a love letter?" and carefully unfolded the note.

On the inside, there was a message written in loopy cursive handwriting. It was also decorated with several small hearts of different colors as well as the name "Sasha" and "You and Me" doodled in vibrant graffiti letters. The note said:

_Dear lovely Sasha,_

_I understand that you are new to such a devastating place such as the Darklands, but I can't help but admire your appealing beauty. Your hair is such a fiery, breathtaking red! I love how it glimmers in the sunlight and whooshes in even the gentlest breezes! Your eyes are such a dazzling ocean blue; they sparkle with such innocence and mystery! You lips are a brighter burgundy and are just the right amount of fullness: lips meant to be kissed. Your face is angelic: so clear and delightful! Your style is unique: one day, you wear something cute, but comfy, then the next day, you wear something strikingly sexy! That's what I like about you! Girl, your wonderful presence flows through my thoughts every single waking day! You're my dream girl; you would make the perfect girlfriend! Girl, I wish I could show you my deep affections for you, but I'm a little shy to actually approach you. Honey; regardless, I admire you from afar every day. I just wanted to express to you my burning passion; my deepest feelings for you. I hope that's okay, because you deserve to be complimented!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

After reading the message of such passion, Sasha's face blushed deeply, and her ruby red lips stretched out into a wide smile. "I've never been flattered like this before by anybody! Whoever wrote this is so sweet! I actually have a secret admirer!" she whispered excitedly to herself. She clutched the note tightly against her chest in delight as she beamed, "I can't believe I'm getting so excited over a love letter! I just can't believe it!" Suddenly, she positioned herself in a thoughtful pose as one nagging thought approached her. "I just wonder…what super-sweet and charming boy wrote me such a wonderful letter? I wish I knew!" After a minute of pondering, she shrugged, placed the note in her backpack, and headed off to her 1st period class.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short. Future chapters should be much longer. Anyway, Chapter 4 is coming soon!**


End file.
